


Day 363 - Straight from the horse's mouth (4/4)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [363]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anarion can be nice, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, John is a Saint, Kissing, Love, M/M, Slash, Sophisticated title is sophisticated, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John was the only one who never asked what had happened.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 363 - Straight from the horse's mouth (4/4)

John was the only one who never asked what happened. But of course he was also the only one who found out the truth about why Sherlock's left arm was black and blue, why he was limping and why his face was all bruised. 

It wasn’t because he had been run over by a bicycle messenger who went too fast and as we know it had nothing to do with the French or stolen jewels.

***

That day, when John came home, he took one look at the bruised jaw, the fresh, red scratches and the limping in his husband’s step and waved him over to a chair.

“Come here, you, and let me see that.”

Sherlock sat down and John gently checked his face and his arm before he knelt down and peeled off Sherlock’s sock. He placed the naked foot in his lap and pressed his thumbs against the sole. Sherlock winced.

“Did someone step on it?”

“In a manner of speaking.”

John raised his eyebrows but did not comment. He kept massaging the foot for awhile, then got up, pressed a soft kiss on Sherlock’s forehead and smiled.

“I think you’ll live. Want some tea?”

Sherlock scowled and followed him into the kitchen.

“Fine. _Fine_. If you have to know. I was knocked over by a horse that bolted.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'holiday'.
> 
> This one is for Ariane Devere. I was recently knocked over by a bolting horse and she asked if I was okay and then when I'd put that experience into a fic. :D  
> No animals were harmed in the making of this 221b.


End file.
